


A Too Perfect Morning

by SAMCRO Princess (thewrittenfae)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Morning Sex, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/SAMCRO%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax is woken up in one of the best possible ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Too Perfect Morning

Jax groaned, body arching up into the wet mouth around him. Sun filtered in through the window, bright even against his closed eyes, but damned if this wasn't one of the best ways to wake up. His hand slipped into Tara's hair as he rocked into her mouth a little faster, not forcing her down any farther, just encouraging her to continue. “Mornin' ta you too, darlin'.” 

A hum emanated around his cock and Tara picked up pace, her hands gripping his hips tightly as she worked for a while. She worked him for a while, made sure he was nice and hard. 

The hint of teeth had him jerk and he tugged at her hair a little. “Fuck, Tara. Get that tight pussy up here.” 

Tara chuckled, low and throaty as she pulled up from him and crawled up to straddle him. She still wore her nightgown, satin covering her swollen belly and breasts. Her decent onto him felt too slow and torturous, though from her playful smirk he knew she did it on purposes. “You love it.” 

“I do. Love you too. And gotta say, I love this part of the pregnancy. How horny and needy you get.” His hands slipped to her hips, the blankets still kind of around them, hiding where they joined together. Rocking up, he started a slow rhythm with her as he leaned up to catch her in a kiss. 

Moaning, Tara met his hips with enthusiasm and pushed for faster. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss to possessive and needy. “I love you too, Jax. You have no idea how much I need you.” 

Jax met her faster pace with ease, foot settling on the bed to get better leverage to push up into her. “Got some idea, bein' woken up in one of the best ways ever.” Teeth caught her lower lip and he nipped it sharply. 

A bang on the door had both of them jerk, the thrust causing Tara to arch a little with a breathy moan just before Abel opened their door and bounded to the side of the bed. “Momma! Dadda!”

His hands slid down Tara's back to the blanket and he pulled it up around Tara's hips to hide from Abel how they were joined as he chuckled, glad that she was still dressed at least. “Hey kiddo.” 

A bubble of laughter slipped from Tara's throat as she reached out and ruffled Abel's hair. “Morning, baby. Why don't you start your cartoons and we'll be out in a minute.”

Leaning into the touch, Abel grinned brightly, none the wiser what his parents had been doing before he'd come in. “Okay, Momma!” He turned and just as quick as he'd come, Abel was back out the door and the door clicked closed. 

Tara tipped forward and rested her head against his shoulder with a laugh. “Remind me to lock the door next time.” 

Chuckling, Jax slid his hands up her back and kissed her temple. The little interruption had done nothing to diminish the want in him though and he rocked his hips a little. “I'll do that. Now, where were we?” 

“He'll hear,” she murmured around a moan, body rocking down onto him in return. “And he's waiting.” 

Strong hands gripped her hips and he guided her back into a slow pace. “ He has his cartoons. I can finish giving Momma what she needs.” 

Tara moved easily with the pace he helped her set and started to increase it slowly, moaning against his shoulder. Her belly pressed against him, but not too hard to hurt either of them, and she stayed pressed against him as they moved. “Do need this...make me cum, Jax.” 

Rolling them, he settled Tara on her back and slid her legs up his waist just a little more before he pushed faster. “Always, Tara.” The soft cry from her slid down his spine and he dipped to kiss her deeply. 

Her hands slid down his back, nails catching along his skin and raising welts among the ink that shifted above all the muscle under her hands. “Fuck...” 

“That's it...” He groaned, staying close to her, mouth dipping to nip along her throat. 

The two moved together, the only sound in the room her soft cries, his low sounds, and the slap of flesh as they moved. It didn't take long before she arched with a panted, “Please!” 

Shifting just a little, Jax tugged at a nipple through her nightgown and pushed faster. 

“Jax!” Tara's nails dug into his shoulders as her body arched and she cam hard around him. 

It only took a couple more thrusts before he cried out, cumming into her and holding her close to him. “Tara...fuck...” 

She arched into him, taking him as her leg tightened around his hip before she slumped under him with a pant. “Best morning...” 

Chuckling lazily, Jax settled bonelessly above her and kissed along her jaw. “It is. Though, now we have to go join our son in the living room.” 

“Just means that we can do the post sex cuddling on the couch while he eats his cereal.” Tara pushed at his shoulder and rolled him off her gently, moaning as he slipped out of her. “Come on lazy husband.” 

Jax shifted and caught her in a kiss. “To the couch.” He grinned and slipped out of bed, moving to grab some pajama pants to slip on. Once he was dressed enough he moved around and pulled her up from the bed and settled her in his side as they moved out to their family. 

“I'll meet you there, I'm gonna grab Thomas.” She smiled and nodded him towards the living room where the sounds of Abel's cartoons were already chittering. 

“Alright. I'll keep the couch warm for you.” He stole a kiss and moved to settle easily, ruffling Abel's hair as he passed. He wasn't sure there could be a better morning.


End file.
